Three Little Eggs
by BloodstainedLegends
Summary: Spain has a little something to show Romano.  Well, little somethings, more like.  Spamano


"Lovi! Lovi! LoviLoviLovi~!" Spain cried as he ran into the Italian's kitchen and hugged him from behind.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard!" Romano yelled, waving the knife in his hand and trying to throw him off.

"Lovi, I'm going to be an uncle!" the cheery Spaniard exclaimed.

"Huh?" Romano was rather confused by Spain's utterance; he couldn't figure out what he meant by 'uncle'. It wasn't like there had been any new nations created, much less any related to Spain. "Explain what you mean, idiot." He elbowed the older nation away.

"You see- Ah! I'll show you!" Before Romano could react, Spain had grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen.

Still keeping his hold on the Italian's arm, Spain pulled him through the backyard and past the fields that lay between their houses. Spain changed his grip on Romano, and his hand found the other's. Romano let him, though he hung behind the other man, and scowled at the ground. He did not want the Spaniard to see him and comment on how he 'looked like a tomato~!'

Fortunately for the blushing Southern Italy, Spain was off in his own little world, whistling a tune as he walked towards his house.

Spain's summer house was larger than Romano's, but it was less grand, more like a farmhouse than a mansion. It was less ornate than Spain's usual house, but it was comfier, though Romano would never admit that _any _house of the Spaniard's was anything near comfortable.

Still holding Romano's hand, Spain pushed open the wooden gate and walked across the lawn towards the back of the house. A ladder leaned against the side of the house, near where the walls of the house met the veranda.

"Come on, Lovi~" Spain said, releasing his hand (_Finally_, Romano muttered mentally). He walked to the ladder and climbed up. At the top, he pulled himself to the side of the ladder and beaconed Romano to follow.

"That's not safe, idiot!" Romano yelled.

"Just come on! It's not very high!" Spain laughed.

Romano sighed, and muttered something about how the stupid tomato bastard would be the death of him some day. Grumbling, he climbed up the latter until he stood beside the Spanish nation. "So what was it you wanted to show me!"

Spain held a finger to his smiling lips, then pointed to what looked like a round tower of sticks less than a meter away. It took a short moment for Romano to realise that this was a nest. Craning his head a bit so that he could see into it, he discovered that there was three small, blue eggs tucked away between the pieces of grass. Romano glared at Spain.

"This is what you brought me here f-" he cut off, suddenly startled by the lack of space between them. Spain's nose was scant centimetres from the Italian's own, and his emerald eyes were open wide with delight. His smile was broad and bright. Romano could feel his face heating up.

"Dammit!" he cried, and jumped down the latter and away from the sunny nation. He gave a short cry as he landed, having jarred his ankle.

"Romano!" Spain exclaimed, jumping down and landing next to his former charge. "Are you okay?"

"_Idiota_," the Italian cursed him, then punched his shoulder. "You could have hurt yourself too!"

Spain laughed and offered his arm, which Romano grudgingly accepted –cause he didn't want to appear _ungrateful_ or anything- and he stood up.

Spain began walking off. "They're going to be soooo cute when they hatch!"

"Yeah, sure."

"So what should we name then?" He glanced towards Southern Italy. "What do you think, Lovi?"

"Nn… I don't care." Romano glared at the ground.

"What about Antony for the father, and Lovina for the mother!" he exclaimed, turning back to the birds. Yes, exclaimed. Bastard didn't even _ask_.

"Do that and die, bastard!" Romano cried, and punched Spain's arm. Spain merely laughed.

"And for the babies…." A cute (no wait, not cute! Not cute!) look of contemplation crossed his face. "Hm… There are three eggs… So!" He brightened. "We'll name one Valencia, one Sicilia, and one Tomate!"

"What the hell kind of name is Tomate for a robin?" Romano demanded.

"It's a perfect name! Because of their red breasts!"

"Right," the Italian grumbled, as he began to walk away.

"Ah, Roma~" Next thing Romano knew, he was practically being strangled by the Spaniard's strong (not strong! Uh, stupid! Yeah, stupid!) arms being wrapped around him. "It's such a nice day! Let's go get a picnic and come out again and watch the birds!"

Romano muttered under his breath, trying to push him off.

"Bastard!"

Spain laughed, and before Romano could push him away, he kissed the Italian's cheek. "So how about that picnic?"

Romano's angry (_angry_, not embarrassed or anything stupid like that) retort fell on deaf ears as Spain pulled him towards the door of the old farmhouse.

* * *

This was my first Hetalia fanfiction, so I hope I did well. It _is _based on real events; we had a pair of robins make a nest against the wall of our cabin, and I did name them like in the story, in addition to a fourth chick, which I named Stelmaria. (Lovina, by the way, was named because if we went anywhere near the nest, she'd start sreeching at us. That was bad, because we had to pass the nest to get to our front door...)

So yeah, please tell me how I did! Thanks for reading~


End file.
